


Seduction

by cowgirl65



Series: Be A Man [12]
Category: The Big Valley
Genre: M/M, No Dialogue, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 12:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/cowgirl65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave is bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own The Big Valley and make no money from this.
> 
> You can seduce a man without taking anything off, without even touching him. ~ Rae Dawn Chong

Dave stifled his yawn and tried to look interested. Eustace Brown was a pompous windbag and it wasn’t often that a week went by without him coming into the sheriff’s office with a complaint about a neighbour, an imagined wrong done to him on the street or some other petty grievance. The sheriff knew he’d have to follow up, but it was generally just an annoyance.

Dave caught Jarrod looking at him with barely-concealed amusement. The lawyer had been in to visit a client who was currently languishing behind bars and they were making plans to meet up on Dave’s day off when Eustace had bustled into the office to begin his latest accusations.

Then a wicked idea came to him. As Eustace started pontificating to the ceiling, Dave stood slowly. He nodded gravely at the complainant as though he was hanging on every word before leaning against the wall. Stretching a little, he rolled his shoulders back to accentuate the muscles of his chest. He snuck a glance at Jarrod to see if the lawyer was watching him and when he caught Jarrod’s eye, Dave subtly licked his lower lip and quirked a suggestive eyebrow.

Eustace started on about the sanctity of personal property and berated Jarrod for defending the malefactors who invaded it. Jarrod had to break off eye contact with Dave to acknowledge the slight, but glanced back at Dave when the other man started pacing the room.

Dave rubbed the back of his neck slowly and let his hand languidly slip down his shoulder. He controlled his amusement when Jarrod tried to unobtrusively adjust his pants; it would break the mood to laugh, after all. 

He had to pause in his seduction attempt when Eustace turned to him to demand that the sheriff look into things personally. Dave assured him the matter would be taken care of and gave Jarrod a slow, sexy smile as he requested the lawyer’s confirmation on the competence of his deputies. Jarrod shifted, trying to conceal the visible bulge in his pants as he agreed with Dave’s assessment.

Then Eustace was off on another tangent, complaining that Stockton didn’t have enough lawmen what with all the law-breaking that he observed going on. Dave slowly pushed himself off the wall and made sure to hook his fingers in the front of his belt when he sauntered to the desk. Making appropriately sympathetic noises to Eustace, he took his gun out of his holster and checked to make sure it was loaded before he pulled a cloth out of a drawer. Two sets of blue eyes locked together and as Eustace paced and ranted, Dave began rubbing the barrel of the gun with slow, easy strokes. He caressed the metal as if it was his lover’s flesh and watched Jarrod’s face flush slightly and his breathing become more rapid. Dave inspected the cleaned weapon and ran his fingers lightly over the smooth surface while Eustace asked a question of Jarrod and Dave valiantly controlled his mirth as he watched Jarrod try and regain his composure to answer intelligently as if he’d been actually paying attention. 

The sheriff took pity on his lover and requested that Eustace write out his complaint. But he made sure to take great care in handling the pencil before giving it to the man and hitched one hip on the edge of the desk as Eustace started scribbling. Then he picked up the revolver again. Dave moistened his lips with his tongue; his gaze caressed Jarrod’s body and lingered on the front of his trousers. Imagining the treasure that was making itself known through the cloth only inflamed his own lust further. By setting out to alleviate the tedium of Eustace’s complaining by seducing Jarrod, he had, in the process, managed to seduce himself as well. 

Dave knew that Eustace was barely literate and allowed himself the leisure of indulging his fantasy. Only keeping half an eye on the plaintiff, Dave let his mind guide his hand. He imagined the hard metal was Jarrod’s warm flesh and stroked it like he wanted to stroke his lover. 

His reverie was broken when Jarrod suddenly excused himself on the pretext of a waiting client. Dave stood, watched Jarrod hurry outside and realized his lover was likely heading to his own office to tell his secretary he wasn’t to be disturbed before he took matters into his own hand and satisfy himself of the lust that Dave had created.

The sheriff promised Eustace his complaint would be looked into when he was finished writing. Dave ushered the man out of his office, silently cursed when he saw one of his deputies running down the street and then chuckled. Unlike his lover, he’d have no opportunity to indulge the hunger he’d aroused in his own loins and he had no one to blame but himself.


End file.
